I Gave In
by Lozzipopz
Summary: I won't give in to him, I won't. I can't give in to him, I can't. Guess what? I gave in. A ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

A/N: Not my best work, but I decided to post it anyway

**I Gave In**

I won't give in, I won't give in to you again. You broke my heart too many times.

"Jude, just let me explain . . ." I shook my head, "No." He stared at me, shocked.

"What's the matter? Can't take it when someone denies you, when someone says 'no'? Well, get used to it, you can't have everything you want."

Then I walked away, away from my past, away from him. It was truly one of the hardest things I had to do. But I knew I had to do it, he left me, he left me without warning. One day I wake up and all his stuff is gone and he leaves one lousy note. A note that only had two words, _I'm sorry._ I never knew two words could leave such an impact on my heart.

I half expected him to run after me and force me to listen to his explanation. He didn't. I guess that's what hurts most of all.

After all that, I had to get away. My dad offered to take me to the states to live in Michigan for one of his career moves. I accepted it, maybe change would be good.

When I told him I was leaving, he looked hurt, but shrugged it off and wished me luck in all I do. That made my heart break even more.

Of course, he doesn't know that his words are like daggers to my heart and nails to my head. If he did I'm sure he would have took them back. But he doesn't know and the words will forever linger in my head . . . and my heart. Unless I can forget them, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forget. I was leaving and he didn't seem to care. It's like I didn't matter to him. It's like I was useless.

I made sure I left my new address to every one I knew in Toronto so that they could reach me.

When we first arrived in Michigan, it was hard to get used to. The life style here was so different from Toronto. In Toronto life was busy and demanding, but here life was simple and easy-going. I felt more relaxed. I soon got used to this lifestyle.

After only a few weeks in Michigan, I had received many letters and gifts from everyone back in Toronto, everyone except forhim of course. I guess I should have expected it.

.:One Year Later:.

It's been a year since I left and I still haven't heard one word from him. From a recent letter from Kwest, I learned he's gone, he just left without warning, typical. He's known for leaving without warning.

I heard a knock on my door so I went to answer it.

I opened the door and gasped. He just stood there, looking at me.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I moved aside and let him walk through before shutting the door and turning to look at him again. Maybe he wasn't real, maybe I'm just seeing things. I reached out to touch his shoulder. I jumped back when my hand collided with the soft fabric of his shirt. He chuckled. "You're not seeing things, Harrison. I'm really here. I've come to apologize."

I won't give in, I won't.

"Apologize for what? Breaking my heart to many times to count! Well, apologies aren't gonna cut it anymore." He stared deep into my icy blue eyes and I had to fight the urge to wrap my arms around him and let him tell me everything's gonna work out.

I won't give in to him, I won't.

Apparently he saw my expression change. He stepped forward. I stepped back.

"Jude, look me in the eyes." I shook my head. "Why won't you?"

"Because, I'll give in again and you'll break my heart again." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I promise you I won't. I was stupid before, I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Jude, this past year has been hell for me. I woke up every morning happy to go to work because you'd be there, then I'd realize you're gone and I'd no longer want to go to work. You made work fun. You were the reason I was happy to work. You gotta let me in. I know you still want 'us' to work, and we will, you just gotta let me in."

Tears were streaming down my face by the time he was done with his confession. I didn't know what to say. He could still break my heart again.

I looked into his eyes, they shone with sincerity. I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

I gave in.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jude."

-The End-


End file.
